


You're everything a big bad wolf could want

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на непринятую заявку 4 тура</p><p>Стерек, рейтинг выше джена. жанр любой. Дерек и Стайлз по какой-либо причине случайно переспали, либо неслучайно, но в любом случае не заморачиваются особо последствиями. Один раз перерастает в много раз, но все ограничивается сексом. Секс без отношений. Пока в конце-концов они наконец ни понимают, что, оказывается, секс без отношений у них получается не очень, потому что чувства все-таки зреют. Неуклюжесть в плане чувств.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're everything a big bad wolf could want

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фанфик (с) Сейчас мне немножко неловко за все косяки, но я все равно люблю этот текст %)

\- Блин, я пить хочу, как пиздец. Почему нигде не пишут, что после секса так пить хочется? Максимум – про расслабленную сигаретку на двоих. Эй, Дерек, ты куришь? Потому что в моей комнате исполнить ритуал полностью не выйдет – отец дым учует за километр. Примчится из участка и надерет задницу нерадивому сыну за нарушение правил пожарной безопасности и здорового образа жизни. Уверен, так разозлится, что даже внимания не обратит на здоровенного уголовника под одеялком.  
\- Стайлз. Заткнись, - угроза прозвучала глухо и неубедительно. Рычащие интонации отлично гасились подушкой, в которую уткнулся лицом «уголовник».  
\- Ага, щаз. Небритый мужичара только что украл мою невинность, и я должен молчать? Ни поцелуя истиной любви, ни лепестков роз, ни свечей с ароматом пачули! Красные глаза, животные инстинкты и, конечно, последняя по порядку, но не по значению… Сверхъестественная волосатость! Дерек, да отцепись ты от подушки уже, полюбуйся на дело рук своих! Хм. На дело щетины своей! Я теперь не только обслюнявлен в самых неожиданных местах, но еще и исцарапан в хлам. Парни из команды решат, что меня изнасиловала банда ежей-рецедивистов.  
Дерек оторвался, наконец, от прекрасной безмолвной наволочки, приподнялся на локтях и приступил к визуальной оценке нанесенного ущерба. Стайлз продолжал болтать, вертелся под боком, словно гиперактивный электрон, и выглядел… Выглядел Стайлз просто восхитительно. Внутренний волк тихонько рычал от удовольствия, отмечая едва заметные царапины, засосы, уже наливающиеся багровым, капли… капли семени на смуглом поджаром животе.   
В горле моментально пересохло. Один раз. Один раз Дерек позволил волку отозваться на безмолвное приглашение неуемного пацана. Взять то, что так настойчиво предлагалось – лихорадочным ритмом сердца, расширенными зрачками, сладким запахом невинности и возбуждения, источаемым каждой порой. Ничего серьезного. Просто прививка от гриппа. Штамм STLZ. Переболеть в легкой форме и получить иммунитет.   
Один раз. Попробовать на вкус, оставить след, заставить заткнуться, выгнуться под пальцами, захлебнуться криком. Клеймом выжечь невидимую печать «я-был-первым-кто-получил-его-и-он-всегда-будет-сравнивать». Оставить свой запах на гладкой коже, собрать урожай бессвязных всхлипов и прерывистых выдохов. Сохранить в памяти соль его «хочу».  
Стайлз поперхнулся очередной тирадой, когда Дерек одним слитным движением оказался над ним и чуть скользнул вниз. И не смог удержать долгий потрясенный выдох, когда горячий шершавый язык скользнул по животу, обвел пупок, прошелся по ребрам слева, собрал капли пота со сгиба локтя. Кровь словно обернулась кипящим шоколадом – обжигающим и бесконечно сладким. Тело непроизвольно выгнулось навстречу жадному рту, раскрываясь, как никому и никогда до этого.   
Оргазм обрушился до обидного быстро. Единственным, что успел зафиксировать рассудок Стайлза, рассыпающийся конфетти, был красный отблеск, вспышкой осветивший радужки Дерека.  
  
  
***  
  
Пацан определенно нарывался. Дерек не мог сформулировать ничего определенного, ни одной внятной претензии, которую можно было бы предъявить борзому недомерку, но… Стайлз нарывался.   
Нет, он, по-прежнему лез в дела, которые его не касались, рвался плясать на граблях, прыгал вокруг Скотта. Но, по большей части, молчал. И – держал дистанцию. Не скакал возле Дерека ежеминутно, не раздражал короткими оленьими взглядами, не выдавал пулеметными очередями «гениальные» идеи. Последнее было, кстати, довольно странно, и заставляло перебирать в память все сказки о ведьминых подменышах, что были в арсенале Лоры.   
Стайлз его беспокоил, с каждым днем все сильнее. Что-то было не так. Внутренний волк рычал, щерил клыки и поднимал шерсть на загривке. Изнутри это ощущалось очень, очень неприятно.   
Недели через две после сеанса коллективного помешательства в доме Стилински (Дерек, кстати, до отвращения хорошо помнил детали, и это крайне бесило), альфа отправил щенков в забег через лес на тридцать миль к северу. Перехватил Стайлза у самого джипа, молча отволок в дом и, с несколько нездоровым удовольствием, шваркнул мальчишку об стену. Прижал теснее, вспоминая какие-то вопросы, ответы на которые так важно было получить, и… поплыл, встретившись взглядом. Чужое сердце истерично колотилось совсем рядом, зрачки расширились настолько, что практически закрыли темную радужку, губы… На губы Дереку было смотреть тяжело. Поэтому он прикрыл веки и втянул носом запах Стайлза, анализируя ноты и аккорды, разделяя акценты, пробуя языком композицию. Таблетки, лимонад, Скотт, карандашный грифель, оружейная смазка и солод - слабый отголосок запаха шерифа, овсянка с джемом, скошенная трава с поля для лакросса… Стилински, распятый на стене, тяжело дышал, молчал и настолько откровенно таял, что едва удерживаемый зверь просто бесновался внутри. Дай. Вкусный. Мой. Еще. Пометить.  
Дерек распахнул глаза, ошеломленный внезапным открытием. Запах Стайлза не изменился. И, в то же время, для правильного завершения не доставало еще одного элемента. Запаха самого альфы. С длинной шеи сошли следы, оставленные жадным поцелуями-укусами. Внутри мальчишки не было липко от семени.  
Стайлз всхлипнул, почти жалобно, и запрокинул беспомощно голову, когда Дерек провел носом вдоль линии челюсти, тронул ртом чувствительное местечко за ухом. И вздрогнул всем телом, когда альфа низко зарычал прямо в шею:  
\- Я говорил тебе, что прошлый раз был единственным.  
\- Де-е-е-ерек… Пожа-а-а-алуйста…  
\- Я передумал.  
  
***  
  
\- Дерек, ты никогда не думал стать тренером олимпийской сборной? Твоя система обучения так впечатляет! Лупить спортсменов о сосну и оставлять в команде только тех, кто перенесет испытания на выносливость – очень новаторский подход! Дерек, лучше бросай их в терновый куст! Исторически проверенный способ, между прочим!  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
\- Дерек, а давай, ты будешь их бетонировать и притапливать в прудике? Еще один народный метод. Отлично работает на определение ведьм! Кто всплывет – тот и ведьма. Разве не здорово? Эрика, я не тебя имею в виду, если что. Я, конечно, не хочу сказать, что ты не всплывешь…  
\- Стилински, если ты не закроешь свой рот прямо сейчас, в прудике притопят тебя, и я лично позабочусь, чтобы не всплыл.  
\- Да ладно, не психуй ты так! Уговорила, ты хорошая деееее… Оборотень. Хорошая оборотень. Не всплывешь. Хотя не понимаю, чем тебе ведьмы не нравятся. Некоторые даже становятся ветеринарами..!  
\- Дерек, либо ты затыкаешь своего пацана, либо это делаю я. И методы мои тебе не понравятся.  
\- Эй, зверюга пээмесная, ты говори, да не заговаривайся! Я ничей мальчик, свой собственный!  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз. И вали уже в дом, температура упала градусов на пять.  
\- Но…  
\- СЕЙЧАС.  
  
***  
  
Никогда еще реальный мир не казался таким привлекательным местом. В ушах звенело, вместе с пульсом по телу курсировала боль, адски зудели регенерирующие ткани. Не было сил даже открыть глаза. Вместе с тем, уверенная принадлежность себя к миру живых была крайне бодрящей. Пахло пылью, пеплом, щенками, паникой. И пахло Стайлзом. Стайлз в порядке. Гиперактивный засранец жив и, судя по запаху, относительно здоров. Приятная новость для того, кто решил собственноручно уменьшить молодое поголовье Стилински в городе. Чтобы. Поганец. Никогда. Больше. Не смел. Его. Так. Пугать.   
  
\- Эй, Дерек. Дерек! Очнись. Пожалуйста, Дерек. Прошу тебя. Я буду трындеть над ухом, пока ты не придешь в себя. Ты ведь придешь в сознание, верно? Так, шоковая терапия, шоковая терапия… Дерек! Поздравляю тебя, ампутация прошла успешно, хвост тебя больше не побеспокоит. Теперь твоя пушистая проблема не очень и пушистая. Эй, Дерек, слышишь? Хвост, ну? Понял шутку? Куда уж тебе… Ну давай, очнись, ради меня, прошу. Пожалуйста. Очнешься, регенерируешь, сможешь кинуть меня на какую-нибудь стену, я даже на занозы жаловаться не буду, ей богу. Хочешь, принесу из дома корзинку, напеку пирожков, надену…  
\- Ради бога, Стилински, избавь нас от грязных подробностей вашей личной жизни. А еще лучше – заткнись совсем!  
\- … НАДЕНУ КРАСНЫЙ ПЛАЩ, ТРУСЫ ПОВЕРХ ШТАНОВ, И СПАСУ ЗЕМЛЮ!! А ты что подумала, извращенка?   
\- Заткнитесь все! Мне надо оценить скорость регенерации. Может быть, придется звонить Дитону.  
В комнате на минуту установилась благословенная тишина. К сожалению, долго Стилински не выдержал. И теперь голос его был… странным. Неправильным. Треснутым.  
\- Что, если он умрет? Я никогда себе не прощу, если он умрет. Почему все, кого… Какого черта Дерека понесло за мной, даже младенцу было понятно, что это ловушка?! Ладно альфа, у него все ресурсы ушли в грозный вид и щетину. Почему вы, беты, его не остановили?  
\- Нет, Стилински, ты точно клинический дебил. «Зачем, почему?» Да его и бульдозер не остановил бы. Оборотень всегда…  
\- ЭРИКА. ЗАТКНИСЬ.  
Дереку казалось, что эти слова он прорычал. На самом же деле – едва просипел. Еще через секунду его облепили щенки. Через две - к оборотню прорвался Стайлз.   
Как оказалось, исключительно для того, чтобы съездить альфе по морде. С мотивацией «Чтобы никогда больше не смел соваться в ловушку к охотникам, или я тебя, шавку драную, самолично нашпигую аконитом, как цыпленка тимьяном».   
Перед тем, как позволить себе отключиться во второй раз, Дерек иррационально помечтал о запеченной курочке. В его сумбурных снах курочка почему-то носила красный плащ и спасала мир.  
  
***  
  
Дерек с подозрением уставился на коробку в броской упаковке. Стайлз сиял едва ли не ярче серебряных звезд на оберточной бумаге и наворачивал круги вокруг удивленно застывшего альфы.  
\- Что это еще такое?  
\- Бомба с часовым механизмом. Я решил отомстить за свою поруганную честь и предпочел сделать это стильно. Дерек, не тупи! Открывай, это подарок!  
\- Мой день рождения через два месяца.   
\- Хорошо, это мой подарок на день рождения мне. Вскрывай уже, животное ты безобразное!  
\- Твой был полгода назад.  
\- Предпочитаю баловать себя с отсрочкой, это добавляет неожиданностей в расписание. Дерек! Либо ты вскроешь эту чертову коробку, либо я надену тебе ее на голову!  
Альфа полюбовался на распахнутые в нетерпении губы своего мальчишки, и принялся нарочито осторожно снимать бумагу. Стайлз, чуть ли не подпрыгивающий от нетерпения, в конце концов, нырнул под руку, втиснулся между Дереком и краем стола, и хищно растерзал упаковку, открывая взгляду картонную коробку. Коробка поблескивала алым лаком и была пафосна, как марсоход.  
\- Та-да-ам! Jura Impressa 3000! Мелет зерна, готовит кофе, варит эспрессо и капучино, взбивает пену, убирает дом, выгуливает собак! Дерек, ну, что думаешь? Хотя с выгулом ты и сам справляешься. Отстойно, конечно, но у тебя все еще впереди, глядишь, года через два твои щеночки возьмут все медали на собачьей выставке штата. Дерек? Дерек, ты меня пугаешь, прореагируй как-нибудь.  
Стайлз попытался извернутся в тесном пространстве, чтобы посмотреть оборотню в лицо, но тот стиснул его плечи ладонями, не позволив сдвинуться с места. Горло как-то странно перехватило.  
\- Дерек, не молчи. Ты говорил, что мама готовила капучино к твоему возвращению из школы, вот я и решил, что тебе будет приятно… Дерек, если не нравится, я отнесу крошку Импи в участок. Местные копы будут самыми большими гурманами во всем штате. Показатели раскрываемости сразу…  
\- Мне нравится.  
\- Необязательно делать вид, что нравится, если не нравится.  
\- Стайлз. Заткнись, - Дерек на мгновение прижал парня теснее, прихватил губами коротко остриженный затылок, подул на влажный след поцелуя. Волк удовлетворенно присвоил непроизвольную дрожь гибкого тела, проглотил стон, словно лакомый кусочек. – Мне нравится. Правда. Спасибо.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову на плечо своего оборотня, подставляя шею под поцелуи  
\- Ну… Ну, круто тогда. Я рад.  
Дерек развернул Стилински к себе и, подхватив под ягодицы, усадил на край стола. Посмаковал запах – совершенно такой, как надо. Слизал с губ пряный вкус предвкушения, привычно скользнул глубже, приласкал горячий язык своим…  
Дверь кухни распахнулась, словно от пинка, и врезалась в стену. Волк яростно заворчал от того, что им помешали. Дерек выругал себя, что увлекся и прослушал возвращение щенков. Стайлз, с заметным сожалением, вытащил ладони из-за пояса джинсов своего оборотня, погладив, напоследок, чувствительное местечко на пояснице. А потом уткнулся лицом в грудь Дерека и заржал, слегка истерично.   
  
\- Фу, опять лижутся. Как маленькие. Сколько можно уже?! БОЙД, НЕ ХОДИ СЮДА, ТУТ ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ ПОРНОСЕАНС «КРАСНОЙ ШАПОЧКИ»!!  
\- О, Господи. Я не смотрю. Я этого не видел! Эллисон, и ты не видела. Мы уходим! Когда вы уже научитесь двери закрывать?!  
\- Как родителей за сексом застукать, отвратительно! Умоляю, только не трахайтесь на кухонном столе, мы тут, вообще-то, завтракаем. О, кофеварка, круто! А капучино она делает?  
\- Эрика, закрой-ка рот. У людей годовщина. Пошли лучше, погуляем.   
\- Да какого хрена? Годовщина у них, а гулять нам? Пусть валят на пикник при свечах у прудика, как все приличные пары. А мы бы пока телек посмотрели. Айзек, если ты не перестанешь меня выпихивать из кухни, я оторву тебе что-нибудь важное..!

 

The end.


End file.
